


Lovely in Lavender

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Community: bbtp_challenge, Crossdressing, Dresses, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Masturbation, POV Albus Severus Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Shame, inspired by a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: "Tell me a secret."





	Lovely in Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 [bbtp_challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) on IJ, as it is the perfect excuse to write one of the million smutty plot bunnies that is hopping around in my head at any given moment. This particular bunny came to existence a couple of years ago when I read [_Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda_](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19547856-simon-vs-the-homo-sapiens-agenda?from_search=true). Not at all necessary to be familiar with that novel (though it is excellent) but if you've read it, hopefully you'll pick up on the inspiration. 
> 
> Oodles of thanks to capitu and this_bloody_cat who are generally wonderful and also specifically wonderful for looking this over for me. <3

"Tell me a secret," Scorpius murmured, his voice low and self-satisfied as he drew his long fingers through Albus's messy fringe.

Albus smiled to himself as he stared at the window on the far side of his room, the gauzy curtains gently swaying in the breeze. Endorphins swirled lazily through his body in the aftermath of his and Scorpius's most recent coupling. Merlin, he'd forgotten how bloody nice it was, getting shagged on the regular. Of course, Scorpius was a lot more than just a shag to Albus. They'd been best friends for nearly ten years now, and Albus had been mad about Scorpius for nearly as long. It may have taken them an embarrassingly long time to finally act on the attraction that had hummed between them for years, but the past several months had been the best of Albus's life. 

"You already know all my secrets," Albus finally replied, rolling over onto his stomach and looking up into Scorpius's pale blue eyes. A horribly embarrassing butterfly began to flap about in his stomach. Sharing a bed with Scorpius wasn't exactly new, but sharing one like _this_ definitely was. It was novel and exciting and thrilling, being so close, knowing that he could touch if he wanted. His body was no longer knotted up with worry that he might reveal too much, that Scorpius might see just how much Albus _wanted_.

Scorpius's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You managed to go years and years without ever telling me how you really felt about me. Are you telling me that was the only thing you never told me?"

"You never told me how you felt either," Albus replied, hating the petulant tone that coloured his words.

Scorpius rolled his eyes before shifting his weight. He moved so swiftly, Albus barely even registered what was happening before he was flat on his back, Scorpius's body pinning him to the bed. Scorpius grinned down at him, sexy and smug, his blond hair framing his eyes in shallow spikes. Albus's breath caught. 

"If I tell you a secret, will you tell me one of yours?"

Albus bit his lip, his heart beating madly when Scorpius's gaze dipped down to trace the movement. He nodded. 

Scorpius's grin was brilliant and blinding, and he leaned down to place a swift kiss to Albus's lips before rolling off of him. He collapsed back against the bed, his arm pressed tight against Albus's.

"I used to wank to thoughts of you, back when we were at Hogwarts."

"You already told me that one," Albus breathed, though it wasn't like he was going to get tired of hearing it. Sometimes, it made him sad, thinking of the years they lost pining over each other and dating other people that never quite satisfied. But maybe they just hadn't been ready to be together back then. It wasn't until recently that Albus had really, truly started to feel comfortable in his own skin. He had his job at the Potions' Lab, a great group of friends, a supportive family, and a Mind Healer that he'd actually started opening up to. If he thought about it, it wasn't really a surprise that it wasn't until Albus started focussing on himself and finding his own happiness in life that things with Scorpius finally seemed to click into place. 

"Yes, but I didn't tell you about the time over summer hols between sixth and seventh year that my dad walked in on me."

"What?" Albus gasped, chest twinging in horrified sympathy. 

Scorpius nodded, lips twisted in embarrassment. "Yeah. It was just a couple of days after Hogwarts got out, and you'd sent me a letter that morning, inviting me over to stay the next week."

"I remember that." Albus had been filled with giddy elation at the thought of seeing Scorpius again, the summer days dragging horribly without Albus's best mate at his side.

"I was...err...excited. About seeing you again. And it was the middle of the day, but my dad was supposed to be at work anyway, so…"

" _Salazar_ , were you not in your room?"

"No. I was in the study. I'd just sent you a response, and I...I couldn't wait any longer. I just pulled out my prick and started wanking, thinking about your skin and your eyes and your bloody mouth...my dad came in right as I was about to come, and I was so far gone...I couldn't stop."

"You mean you…"

Scorpius nodded miserably. "Right in front of him. It was mortifying. We couldn't look each other in the eye all summer."

Albus smothered a laugh. Poor Scorpius.

Scorpius turned on his side and gave Albus a rather pointed look. "Your turn."

Albus furrowed his brow, trying to think of something suitably meaningful that he hadn't already told Scorpius. They'd been friends for so long now, sometimes it was hard to distinguish what he'd shared and what had been too embarrassing at the time to speak of. He thought of the summer when his Uncle Charlie had come to stay with them for a week when Albus was fifteen, and how it had led to a mortifying wet dream that had freaked Albus out for weeks. But when he opened his mouth, something else came out instead.

"When I was little, my favourite holiday was Halloween."

Scorpius stared at him, and Albus blinked back. He wasn't sure where that had come from. It was true enough, but it had been years since Albus had thought about it, years since he _let_ himself think about it. He shivered.

Scorpius's expression gentled, as if he sensed that this was a subject he needed to handle with care. "Really? You've always been so uninterested in Halloween, even back at Hogwarts."

Albus nodded, his throat unbearably dry as he forced himself to speak. "I—I really loved it, when I was a kid. I loved the costumes, the attention, getting all dressed up. Every year I'd dress up as some famous witch—they always had the best clothes. The wizard costumes were so boring and dreary, but the witches..."

Albus paused and bit his lip, his gaze fixed steadily up at the ceiling. Scorpius's gaze burned, but Albus couldn't bring himself to face him. "My family loved it, they thought I was precious. My aunts would spend hours with me, helping me make the perfect costume and get all dressed up. I loved all the colours and the soft fabrics and the—" Albus's breath hitched, "—and the way I would feel."

"How did you feel?" Scorpius asked, his voice barely a murmur.

Albus's heart began to race, blood rushing to his ears as he whispered, "Pretty."

"Why'd you stop?"

Albus shrugged with all the nonchalance he didn't feel. "I got older. I stopped being the adorable little boy in a dress. The year before Hogwarts I just—I don't even know how, or why, but suddenly the whole thing was mortifying. It stopped feeling so innocent. It was like I was making a statement, and I—I just couldn't."

For years just the thought of putting on a dress again, even for a costume, made Albus sick to his stomach. In fifth year, Lorcan had put on one of Lacey Smith's skirts for a dare, and the whole thing had been too much for Albus to handle. He'd begged off sick and spent the rest of the night hiding behind his bed curtains, figment memories of the joy and elation he'd felt every Halloween in some pretty dress bouncing around in his head. Back then, alone in his bed filled with sickness and shame, those distant feelings of delight had felt like they'd belonged to a different person entirely.

He'd been talking about shame a lot recently with his Mind Healer, and though they'd never discussed these particular memories, clearly the sessions had stirred something up within him. Albus realised with a soft and aching longing that he missed that feeling of freedom, that fluttering in his belly when he'd look at his reflection in the mirror and see something sweet and soft looking back.

"You know," Scorpius began tentatively, "If you wanted to wear a dress...I wouldn't mind."

Albus's head snapped towards Scorpius, his eyes widening at the sincerity of Scorpius's expression. "Really? You wouldn't think it was weird?"

Scorpius shook his head fervently. "No, I—" He swallowed, and Albus noticed that his eyes seemed darker and more intense than usual. "I think it would be hot."

Albus's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I mean, it doesn't have to be a sexual thing," Scorpius quickly corrected, a light flush staining his pale skin. "If you want...then I think...But I mean, only if you—"

Albus leaned forward and shut Scorpius up with a kiss. His pulse was fluttering wildly, and his palms were slick with sweat, but there was a nervous sort of excitement taking root in his belly. He could have this. With Scorpius.

"Okay," he said, not a little breathlessly.

"Okay?"

Albus grinned. "Yeah. Okay."

~O~ 

Albus bit his lip as he stared intently at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. For the millionth time, he ran his hands down his stomach and over his hips, smoothing out the fabric of the silk lavender dress currently clinging to his frame. The material felt like a dream against his skin, so soft and smooth and luxurious. He hadn't been sure about the colour, but the pale amethyst was beautiful with his fair skin and dark hair and large, green eyes. Albus's stomach fluttered pleasantly. He looked beautiful, like something pretty and delicate and soft.

He turned to the side, cocking his head as he critically eyed his form in the mirror. Albus almost wished they had one of those talking mirrors, like the one Scorpius had in his room at Malfoy Manor. He thought he would have liked to hear what the mirror had to say as he twisted his hips just to feel the soft brush of silk against his thighs.

A soft knock at the door pulled Albus from his dazed reverie. 

"Albus? Are you—is everything all right in there?"

Abruptly, Albus's nerves came back full force, leaving him dizzy. What if Scorpius thought it was weird after all? What if he didn't want Albus anymore?

"Just a minute," Albus called out, his voice much higher than he would have liked. 

"Okay. I—" There was a pause. "I can't wait to see you. I bet you look beautiful."

Albus's insides went tingly at Scorpius's words as a flush rolled down his body. This would be okay. It was all going to be fine. Scorpius was his best friend, and he loved Albus. He'd made it perfectly clear that he was far from disgusted by Albus's desire, and—Albus glanced back at his reflection—he looked _damned_ good in this dress. He needed to stop letting fear take him over.

"I'm coming out," Albus called out, his voice now steady and clear while his heart beat a too-fast rhythm against his ribcage.

His cheeks flushed deeper as he stepped out of the bathroom, feeling suddenly exposed and on-display in a way he wasn't sure felt good or bad. He kept his eyes on the threadbare carpet of his bedroom, hands hanging uselessly at his sides. 

"Albus," Scorpius said, his tone low and funny. "Look at me."

Albus hesitated, but he'd never been able to resist Scorpius for long. Slowly, he raised his head, a shock zapping through his body when his gazelocked onto Scorpius's. 

Scorpius's eyes were dark and wild, his breath fast and shallow while his hands shook at his sides as if he were holding himself back from reaching out and touching. He licked his lips, and Albus unconsciously mirrored the gesture. The temperature in the room seemed to rocket skywards.

"You look— _fuck_ , you look—" Scorpius's voice was grit and gravel, his expression ravenous as his gaze raked over Albus's silhouette.

Albus felt weightless, like that time he fell off his broom during Quidditch practice, in that moment just before he'd hit the ground. This was no less scary, no less terrifying and exhilarating. Scorpius had been there then, too, had been the only one quick enough to cast a Cushioning Charm to absorb some of the impact of Albus's fall. He'd been there to catch Albus then, and Albus saw with sudden clarity, that this wouldn't be any different. Scorpius would take care of him.

"How do I look, Scorpius?" Albus asked coyly, Scorpius's obvious arousal making him feel sexy and bold.

" _Salazar_ , Al," Scorpius murmured reverently as he moved closer, his hands hovering over Albus's hips, as if he were afraid to touch. "You look beautiful. So—so—" He groaned, deep and low, before threading his fingers through Albus's hair and kissing him deeply.

Albus shuddered and arched into the heated press of Scorpius's body, his own hands fluttering to Scorpius's shoulders, smoothing down the sleek muscles of his back. Merlin, he felt dizzy and drunk off of Scorpius, off the spicy smell of him, and his talented lips, and the rasp of silk rubbing between them.

Scorpius slid his lips along Albus's jaw, before pulling Albus's head to the side and kissing a line of fire down Albus's throat. "I want to blow you, Al. Want to put my mouth on you. Can I?"

Albus nodded frantically, his blood spiraling downwards towards his rapidly rising erection. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Please."

Scorpius sank gracefully to his knees, his hands sliding down over Albus's chest and waist as he went. He looked up at Albus, eyes glowing as his fingertips traced patterns in the silk pulled taut across Albus's flat stomach. The dress flared out at the waist, and Albus's erection was mostly hidden beneath the folds. It made him feel filthy and wicked, wearing something so delicate and pretty while beneath the lavender silk his aching cock began to drip.

Scorpius's hands circled Albus's ankles, before moving with an excruciating slowness up his legs. Albus's entire body quivered as those digits danced up the back of his calves, skated around his knobby knees, and tiptoed up and up and up his thighs. Scorpius gathered the delicate material of Albus's dress in his hands as he moved higher and higher, hiking it up until Albus was fully revealed to his gaze.

"You're not wearing anything underneath," Scorpius said as he looked back up at Albus, his eyes all pupil.

Albus shook his head. "I—I didn't want to ruin the lines."

"We should—we should get you something sweet to go with this pretty dress." Albus whimpered at the thought, and Scorpius's eyes smoldered. "Do you like that? We could get you some girly knickers, maybe some stockings to slide up these calves of yours. Shave your legs so they slide on nice and easy." Scorpius nuzzled Albus's hip, his lips brushing the base of Albus's cock. "Fuck, Albus, whatever you want."

"Okay," Albus whispered, his mind nearly short-circuiting at all the possibilities. 

Scorpius nodded, satisfied with whatever he saw in Albus's expression. He pulled back, his hands crushing the bunched up silk of Albus's dress against his hips, as Scorpius opened his mouth, and sank down on Albus's cock. Albus shuddered and groaned as tight, wet heat surrounded him, his knees shaking as Scorpius began to bob his head with practiced ease. Pleasure coursed through him, hot and sweet as it travelled from his groin to the top of his head and the tips of his toes.

He felt weak and delirious with pleasure by the time Scorpius pulled all the way off, his lips red and shiny with spit. "I need to you hold your dress up for me, Albus," Scorpius commanded, his voice scratchy. 

Albus nodded, his hands sliding over Scorpius's on his hips and gathering up the scrunched up folds of silk. Scorpius smiled, quick and pleased, before his head lowered once more and euphoria blanked out Albus's thoughts. Moments later, a slick finger slid behind him to prod between his cheeks, and suddenly Albus realised why Scorpius needed his hands free. He moaned as Scorpius's finger wriggled inside, stroking at his inner walls as Scorpius searched for his prostate. It didn't take him long to find it—they'd spent most of the past several months since they started dating learning each other's bodies, after all—and Albus nearly howled at the overwhelming sensation that rocketed through him as Scorpius sucked and prodded and played Albus's body like the best kind of instrument.

Albus blinked down at Scorpius as his orgasm began to build furiously in his groin, watching as Scorpius's free hand moved in his lap. That image was what finally did it, the knowledge that Scorpius really was as turned on by all of this as he claimed, that blowing and fingering Albus while he wore a pretty lavender dress got him as hard and eager as it did Albus. He came with a garbled cry, emptying himself down Scorpius's throat and clenching down on the finger inside him as his orgasm hollowed him out. Scorpius's milked him through it, until he finally released Albus with a wet pop. He gasped and rested his head against Albus's hip, nuzzling into the silk as his hand flew across his erection. His eyes met Albus's, and he came, his cock spurting white onto the carpet.

Albus swayed, feeling empty and drained in the wake of his climax, and Scorpius tugged him down until he was collapsing onto Scorpius's lap on the floor. Scorpius immediately pulled him even closer, his lips slanting over Albus's in an easy kiss. They stayed like that for a while, curled up together on the floor, trading slow slick kisses as they drifted down from their orgasmic high. Scorpius's hands continued to pet and rub at Albus's body, bunching and smoothing down the soft fabric of his dress like he couldn't get enough. It felt nice, Scorpius's lips on his own, his hands on Albus's body, the petal soft silk sliding over his skin. He sighed happily into Scorpius's mouth, feeling more content and relaxed than he could ever remember feeling.

"Was that all right?" Scorpius asked when he pulled back, his expression soft and serious.

Albus nodded, happy and shy and pleased all at once. "Yeah, it was...it was perfect. You really...you really liked me. In the dress."

"I always like you. But yeah. You look…" Scorpius shuddered. "You're so hot."

"Did you mean it...about the other stuff?"

Scorpius looked at him quizzically for a moment before he caught on, his eyes darkening as he nodded. "Oh yeah. Anything you want, baby. I can come with you and help pick stuff out, if you want. Or you can just surprise me."

"But you hate shopping."

Scorpius grinned. "I think I'd like this kind."

Albus grinned back, a giddy lightness filling him up, until he felt like if Scorpius's arms weren't anchoring him down, he'd float up into the air.

He felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
